


1. Stark Expo

by Aliceyun1002



Series: That timeline which Peter Parker has a twin sister [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Writing, I'm Sorry, Kid Peter Parker, My First Fanfic, Peter Parker Has a Twin, Stark Expo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceyun1002/pseuds/Aliceyun1002
Summary: Peter Parker and Penny Parker were having a nice normal day at the stark expo with their parents.Until, of course when the people were screaming, running, and guns were firing. In the middle of all this chaos, there stood two kids wearing an Iron man mask.※This work will be remade after I finish this series due to my shitty writing, so please, if you want to see a well organised, uncringe and not corny work, this is not your one. ※
Relationships: Mary Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Richard Parker
Series: That timeline which Peter Parker has a twin sister [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762291
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So...first, welcome to my first work! Oh I'm so excited to show everything! My native language is not English, so please send feedbacks if there is an error.

Peter and Penny didn't actually want to go to the stark expo at first. It looked boring in the first glance.  
However, when they realized that Iron man will be there, they decided to go. 

Plus, their parents have promised an Iron man mask and gloves each! 

Peter and Penny got into the car, giggling with joy. Daddy was the driver today. 

"Daddy I'm so excited!!" Penny squealed.  
"Me too!" Peter squealed after her. 

They were. Why woudn't they be?

They were going to see the Iron man

"Mommy are we there yet?" Peter asked in a tired tone.

"No sweetie, but we will be there soon! It's in the same town, remember?"

"I know...but it feels like it's hours!!"

Penny giggled. It have only been five minutes since we set off, Dummy.

"Peter, Penny, why don't you two take a nap while daddy drive?"

"Ok.." Peter replied. Although he wasn't sleepy at all, he closed his eyes. God this was so boring. 

"Peter?" Penny called him. She was bored as well.

"Do you like the grey version Iron man more?"  
Time for some useless chatting

"No" Peter replied, his eyes still shut.  
"I think the red Iron man is cooler. It's more flashy, and red."

"Me too." Penny muttered.

Yeah grey Iron man was cool as well. Of course. But it was just too grey. 

Peter thought for a while. 

"Penny?" He finally opened his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Can Iron man swim?" 

"What?"

"I said can Iron man swim?" He was serious, for some reason.

"Ask Daddy I don't know." Penny frowned.  
Can he? maybe. 

"Ok...Daddy? can Iron man swim?" Peter heard his parents laugh.

"I don't think so Pete. Why'd you think that?"

"Um...because if the Iron man suit get in the swimming position and shoot the lasors, wont the lasors send it fowad? Just like when he flew!" Peter babbled excitedly. 

Penny snapped in.  
"But what if the suit isn't waterproof?"

"Oh" Now that was a tricky question. 

Meanwhile, their parents were watching them with fondness in their eyes. 

Peter thought for a while. He was fully awake now. 

"I think the suit is waterproof." He finally made a conclusion.  
"His suit will be waterproof in case of underwater missions. What if the bad guy's base is in the ocean?"

"But then that means Iron man can swim." Penny muttered. 

"Yeah...?" Peter replied.

Penny giggled. Oh this was funny.  
"Daddy was wrong." 

Peter giggled too. This was so hilarious. Adults were not always right anyway.

"So Mr. Parker, how does it feel like to be wrong?" Penny mimicked her mom's voice sarcastically.

"No comment." Peter noticed that Dad was grinning.

"We're almost there" Mom was smirking. Penny was quite good at mimicking her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you for reading! I'm hoping that my writing would improve as I write more. The conversations between Peter and Penny are all based on my two younger brother's chats. Feedbacks and critics about my writings are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice normal day at the Stark Expo. 
> 
> Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read the chapter again and god! The embarrassment! I keep saying why did I even start this. I hope my writing will get better as we go through the chapters.

They soon entered the parking lot, and gosh. There were a lot of cars. They circled around trying to find a spot.

Peter and Penny was finding a spot too. They were both leaning on each window looking for an empty space. Penny found one after a few circling. 

"Daddy there's a spot!" Penny exclaimed.

"Where?!"

"Over there! Next to the white car!"

The car screeched as it curved and fitted in next to the white car.

"Nice job Penny!" Dad gave her a high five.

"Let's go sweeties!"

"Ok Mommy"

Peter and Penny exited the parking lot, both holding their each parent's hand. Soon, the Stark Expo came into the view. 

"Mommy is that Stark Expo?" Peter's eyes were wider than usual.

"Yes sweetie, it is."

"It's a bit smaller than I expected." Penny muttered.

"Yeah I thought that too." Peter replied quickly.

Of course they all knew that it was a lie. They both looked excited and happier than ever. 

"We're here sweeties! You two didn't forget about your mask didja?" 

"Don't forget the gloves Mommy" Penny whined. The gloves they were the cherry on top! It looked like real Iron man gloves, and it glowed!  
(Probably shot lasors too.)

"I won't forget the gloves sweetie, but remember,  
you two have to be good boys and good girls for the rest of the day, Understand? No breaking things, No fighting, even if they say Iron man is a tin can."

"Ok mom." 

"Good, now buy what you want."

After they heard mom's words, they both ran to the souvenir store with 100 dollers each.

"We're definitely buying the mask first!" Penny grabbed two masks. That was 80 dollers each. 

"Don't forget the gloves. You said that yourself." Peter placed two pairs of gloves with the mask on the counter. Gloves were 12 dollers per one pair. 

"That would be 199 dollers." The cashier lady muttered. 

Plus the tax, right. They almost forgot about it.

"Here!" Penny handed two 100 doller bills to the lady. 

The lady looked at them for a second.  
"Are you two wearing a Stark Expo shirt?"

"Uh...yes!" Peter replied.Are we supposed to say that to strangers?

"That's cute. Have a nice day." She handed them the masks and gloves. 

"Thank you!" Penny exclaimed, stepping out the door. She looks like a good lady anyway.

"Woah look at this mask!" Peter squealed with joy.

"Put it on! I already put on mine." Penny was already working on with wearing the gloves.

They both ran to Mom and Dad whom were just about to go to the Starbucks.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at us!"

"Oh look it's the two Iron man! Wait that isn't Iron man! They're just wearing masks on a hoodie!" Dad teased them.

"Daaad....." 

"I'm just joking Pete. Ready to go see Iron man?"

"Yes!" This was the best day for Peter and Penny. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I improve? I still don't know :( I'll probably read this again and again.  
> Some could think that I'm too slow on the story, and I understand it. But I want to show some more happy atmosphere before all the robot shooting began.  
> So please send me feedbacks.  
> Is it good? Is it bad? Is it sloppy? Or is it too fast?  
> I want to know opinions. If you don't tell me, I'll never know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole stage looked like a concert. The robots kept appearing onto the stage.  
> That already was enough excitement for two little robot lovers, and nobody guessed what was next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes! I hope you enjoy it. I'm still hesitating if I should keep uploading like this or take time and write a more longer story. I guess I'll find out as I write more.

Peter and Penny walked into the stage dome, holding their Daddy's hands tight. They were both wearing the mask and gloves. 

When they walked in, there were so many people already. They nearly couldn't find a space. 

"Woah" Penny exclaimed. The stage looked like some giant stadium. 

"When's Iron man coming?" Peter couldn't wait anymore. 

"Be patient Peter. I'm sure he'll be showing." Mom assured him.

Suddenly, some swing-like music played. A weird guy in suit started weird tap dancing on the stage, and everyone seemed to be cheering.   
Penny frowned and looked at her brother. He also seemed to have no idea what was happening.

"Yeah!" Did that weird man just cheer to himself?

"I'm talkin' bout it" Oh god. That man was somehow very embarrassing, even though they didn't know him.

"Daddy he's not Iron man.." Peter whined. 

"Yeah he isn't...I thought this was the Stark Expo not the Hammer Expo." Dad pointed at the weird man. 

"Oh..."Mom seemed dissapointed as well. "I'm so sorry that we mistook that Iron man was coming sweeties. Let's just see the new robots he's talking about, then go home. If you two want, we can go now. Is it okay with staying?" Mom asked them softly.

Penny nodded. Even though Iron man wasn't coming, it was way better going after they saw the new robots then going home now and checking them from the news. 

Peter agreed with her as well. 

The weird man was in the middle of his speech.  
"Today, my friends, the press is in a diffrent problem. They're about to run out of ink." Was that a joke? Peter and Penny were both confused. People are clapping, maybe it was. 

"Ladies, and Gentlemen" Finally

"Today, I present you the new face of The United States military." 

"The Hammer Drone!!" 

"Army!" The robots rose from the ground. They...looked amazing. It looked like an actual tank made into a robot!! Penny cheered with the crowd as the robots rose. Peter was squealing. Literally squealing with joy.

"Navy!" There's other versions? Once again, the robots rose from the ground. This was amazing. Totally amazing.

"Ambush!" Woah. This robots looked more darker than the former ones. Every robot was awesome so far. 

"Parades!" Parades? parades?? Okay. Penny thought. There needs to be robots for parade. Sure. Fair point. 

"It's revolutionary." The man started talking again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Again? What now?

"I am proud to present you the very first prototype in The Variable Threat Response Battlesuit, and it's pilot airforce colonel James Rodes!" The-what? Battlesuit? Peter thought for a moment. What's the name again? 

The suit rose from the ground just like the Hammer bots, and when it came to view, Penny completely lost it. It's mask! And that reactor! It looked like Iron man! Its awesome! Peter was just gazing at the suit. Awesome

Nobody guessed what their squeals were like when Iron man flew onto the stage few moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah...the exposition is over. The scene you guys want will probably in the next chapter :)   
> I'm really enjoying writing this.   
> I still don't know how you guys feel about this work so please send me notes if you feel that something is out of character or too cliche, etc.   
> I really need some kind of those right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole situation was already so confusing. Why is everyone running? Where is mom and dad? And...is that robot about to shoot us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. As I always say, thank you for actually reading this shitty work. I never expected actual kudos. Feedbacks and notes are always welcome. Critics too.

The crowd suddenly went crazy. Penny turned her head to see what's that clapping and cheering's all about. There was Iron man souring down from the sky to the stage as the audience went louder and crazier. She turned her brother's head around the moment she saw it just for him to gasp and squeal in happiness. And just that moment, Iron man landed on the stage.

"Mommy!!! It's...It's..!" Penny squealed. That's Iron man. Iron man is here! Peter was just staring in awe. Nobody noticed that his mouth was open due to his mask. 

"I know sweetie." Mom looked surprised as well.

"Welp, told you! Iron man came after all!"

"Daddy, you were the one who said 'I thought this was the Stark Expo. Not the Hammer Expo.'" Peter finally opened his mouth. 

"Forget it. Look at Iron man, not me." Sometimes, dad acted like a tempered 6 years old. Just like this time.

Iron man and the....the battlesuit? Peter forgot the name. It didn't matter anyway. Iron man and the battlesuit did a shoulder hug, and waved to the audience. The audience cheered back. Everyone was hyped. Including Peter and Penny.

Suddenly, the battlesuit loaded the gun on Iron man. So did the hammer drones. Terrifying silence fell, something was wrong.  
The very next moment, Iron man flew upwards and the robots all started firing at him. The glass ceiling shattered as gunshots fell, and the next moment they knew, everyone was screaming. 

Penny felt her dad grabbing her hands and running. Peter was holding mom's hands. People ran past them screaming in terror, nobody knew what was happening. They ran and ran and ran just so desperate to survive. Bombs were blowing just an inch away from them, the fountain they saw from the entrance were already bombed, and water was flooding out of it.  
They ran down the small amount of stairs, hoping they wont slip on the water, then ran again towards the exit only relying on their parent's hands.  
After a brief moment of running, Peter turned his head around, hoping that they've come far. Only to meet with the horrified eyes of his sister who just saw dozens of hammer drones coming to their direction.  
He didn't watch where he was going, then he tripped over some lady's heels who was also running for her life. Penny fell right over him as her hoodie jumper swept on the floor as she fell. They both rolled on the ground. Nobody noticed them.

"PETER!!!! PENNY!!!!!" they heard their parents screaming, whom were soon out of sight by the running crowd of people.

Peter helped her stand up. The fall hurted more than usual. The hammer drones were coming for their direction. They had to do something. Strangely, they both knew what they should do. Penny turned on her right glove as Peter turned on his left. They aimed at the hammer drone in front of them. It was aiming at them too. 

The next moment, the repulsor sound went off and the drone was destroyed.

"Nice job kid!"

Iron man flew away behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't mess up, and that I didn't disappoint you. There is about one epilogue chapter left, and it will probably be about what happens to Peter and Penny after all this. Thanks for coming so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue. What happened after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. There will be more works in this AU after this. Thanks for coming all this way, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter :)

Peter and Penny stared into the sky for a brief moment.  
"Peter w..was that..?" Penny stuttered. 

"Yes." 

"Woah."

There wasn't time to babble in excitement. The gunshots fell again. The bullets were soon coming this way. Peter looked around, and spotted a picnic table outside the restaurant just a few steps away from them.  
He took his sister's hands, ran, and ducked underneath it. They crouched and waited for the gunshots to end.  
A robot noticed them hiding. It walked towards them. Peter started to panic. Why was it trying to attack us? Penny thought of Iron man. Then she realized.

"Peter take off the mask." She whispered. 

"Why?" The robot was coming nearer.

"It's recognizing us as Iron man."

Peter took off the mask. And soon, the robot walked past the picnic table.

that was close.

They huddered close to each other as the gunshots fell again. Strangely, it wasn't as loud as the previous one.

18 minutes past, the gunshots faded. Peter slowly climbed out of the picnic table. He looked around.

"I think it's over! There are no robots nearby." Peter held out his hand.  
"Let's go to Mommy and Daddy!" 

"Okay." Penny took it, and climbed out as well.

The Expo was terrifyingly quiet. A few unrecognizable stuff were burning on the ground, and shattered glass was everywhere. Shops were empty as well.  
Penny wondered what happened to the cashier lady from the souvenir store.

They walked for a few minutes more towards the exit. They didn't know which way it was. They just walked towards where the ambulance sirens were coming.

"Peter." Penny pointed at the crowd. They walked towards it. 

The police officers pointed at them, and soon they dragged them to where all the survivors were.

"Are one of them your parents?" One of them asked.  
Penny looked around. Their parents were not in sight. She looked around again, this time with Peter, but their parents were not here.

"No...."She muttered.

"They are not here." Peter said to the officer.

"Really?...I'm sorry kids but..they are the only survivors. If your parents are not here, then...I say they didn't survive." The officer said sadly. 

What? Peter didn't understand. Neither did Penny. They finally understood when few hours later, their parent's corpses were found.  
The officers didn't let them see it, but they both saw a glimpse of it in the body bag. 

Their parents were shot. From what they heard from the officers. Their parents were so desperate for finding them that they ran backwards shouting their name. They were soon shot by random fires from the hammer drones. 

Penny broke down. She cried as she hugged her brother. Peter was sobbing as well. How could any children accept the fact that their parents were dead?  
It all felt like a stupid nightmare, and that when they woke up, their parents would give them a big hug. 

But it wasn't. 

A few days later, Their parent's funeral was held among with dozens of people dead from the hammer drone attack. Many people attended, so did Peter and Penny. Peter was wearing a black jumper, and Penny was wearing a black dress they wore at granpa's funeral. They were staring at the ground all the time during the burial. Now they had to accept it. 

People left one by one after the funeral ended, but Peter and Penny didn't. They sat beside their parent's grave and sobbed quietly. How are they supposed to live just as normal? It was too much. 

Two people approached them.

"Hey Pete, Pen," Penny turned around. So did peter. 

"You two grew up." It was uncle Ben. 

"Oh honey are you two okay?" Peter and Penny burst out in tears as aunt May hugged them. "It's okay.." Aunt May soothed them. 

"We're going to take after you from now on. Is it okay?" They both nodded. "I'm sorry.." She fell tears as well. The four all hugged tight together.

The sun was setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....this is the ending. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and following this story so far. This series won't end here. The following works will follow the canon MCU timeline. Thank you again, and have a wonderful day.


End file.
